This disclosure relates generally the integration of sulfur collection and degassing to Process the produced liquid sulfur from any type of sulfur recovery unit for collection of liquid sulfur and removal of polysulfides and hydrogen sulfide (H2S) and related gases by degassing liquid sulfur using combination of air spargers, catalyst and agitator. More specifically, the inventions disclosed herein are related to processes for the collection of liquid sulfur that is produced in a Claus unit or similar sulfur recovery unit and then degassing the sulfur at any pressure with the minimum residence time and storing and transferring the liquid sulfur produced, in an underground container system achieving zero emission so called SuperDegas.
The new invention SuperDegas consists of at least 3 compartments in underground sulfur container as a concrete pit or as a carbon steel vessel in the concrete pit to provide (section 1) entrainment and enough agitation in the liquid sulfur using vertical pumps, (section 2) degassing occurs in the new method using proprietary air spargers and Morpholine catalyst, (section 3) to store and transfer degassed sulfur to storage or other facility. The definition of the new invention is to integrate the sulfur collection with the degassing system meaning the sulfur will be degassed during the collection and further degassing occurs by the methods are described in this invention.